Finding A Queen
by Snix
Summary: Robin's too lazy to woo him a bride, so he sends out the strongest woman in the kingdom to rescue a princess. Unfortunately, someone has other plans. RavenxStar
1. Setting Out

Disclaimer – Don't own Teen Titans, or the ideas borrowed from Shrek. This was written purely for fun and because I wanted to write something humorous. This will not be an exact replica of Shrek because that's already been done. No, this uses some ideas, but it's not going to be anywhere near word for word.

**EDIT --****this chapter and the next have been edited due to the fact that I was having issues with the story and felt I could do better.**

* * *

Her tower was… nice. She felt that using a stronger adjective would be giving false glamour to a room with little appeal. It was slightly comfortable, perhaps. Finely woven rugs covered the ground and only sparse patches of the stony floor peeked through to the stony ceiling. Her furniture was clean and overstuffed, her bed padded with goose-down and covered with a delicate quilt.

She had a solitary window on one of her walls, hidden among ornate tapestries and glimmering mirrors and clearly expensive paintings of places she had no desire to look upon. During the summer she could push the window open and find a cool breeze waiting to lick at her cheeks and dance around her room.

And during the winter, she had billows of black smoke roasting the base of her home as her guardian lay in wait, gnawing on the bones of the last rescue attempt. Her window remained primarily shut during the winter and she could only gaze at the swiftly falling snow with an undying yearning to leave this forsaken prison and be free once more.

Most of her days were spent near the window, either seated in a large red armchair with a book nestled in her lap, or on the windowsill, meditating. The books she had were few in number, but long and ancient texts. Her bookcase was full, but in her time stuck in that little room, she had read each of them dozens of times and could nearly recite them word for word. But reading was better that staring listlessly out at a world that she felt she would never rejoin.

When she was first placed into this tower, she felt no anger towards the ones who imprisoned her. Her brother, the King of a land far to the East had placed her there for the safety of his kingdom, and for the safety of herself. The curse upon her had to be lifted before she returned home, her brother explained with a rather apologetic tone. His eyes said otherwise.

The more she stewed on his banishment, the more her Anger grew, digging its roots deep into her mind and bursting forth with the tenacity and obstinate will of a patch of particularly bothersome weeds. But with meditation she had locked it away in her mind. Anger was the most persistent of her emotions, followed closely by Hope, but as of late, Hope had been rather quiet and languid. Defeated, it seemed, by the five years of living in this wretched tower.

Sometimes she found herself wishing to go home, and sometimes she found herself wishing to go anywhere but. She found that she was only truly happy when she closed her eyes and allowed her body rest.

--------

Robin leaned forward in his seat, resting one finely manicured hand on the edge of his throne, nails tapping an irritated beat. A small crown rested upon his onyx black hair, nestled up against the hair gel. His crown was lopsided and his face was gaunt. Red rimmed eyes stared down from his throne to the ground, unmoving. It was obvious he had been crying.

He was getting older – nearly twenty years old and still a Prince. Robin's father had passed away a mere one month before, but because of the law, Robin was still a Prince. His time did not permit him to find a Princess to marry. Did his royal heritage mean nothing?

The years before the King's death were swamped in a long, drawn out war with a neighboring country. That was, in fact, how the King met his end. He sat astride his mighty war horse, only to be struck down by a stray arrow from his own archers. That same day a cease fire was called and the war was over.

It was left to Prince Robin to clean up the aftermath and rule his people.

But that still didn't make him King.

"Cyrus?" He murmured, his thoughts buzzing around his head like dead flies.

"Yes, sire." Cyrus was around Robin's age, Robin's childhood friend as it were. Cyrus had been mauled by a bear at age five and had lost his legs and his left arm. The court magician had been able to graft fake limbs onto Cyrus and enchant them to move as real limbs would, earning him the nickname Cyborg.

"I need a wife." He said the sentence as if it were life changing, a statement that held grave weight.

"Surely you wish to wait until your father has had a proper burial?" Cyborg suggested. Normally he was a rather charged individual with a loud, booming voice, but in the presence of his tormented friend, he kept his voice to a gentle whisper.

"But I can't... My people… My duty insists…" Robin paused, adjusting his crown.

And suddenly Cyrus understood. Duty was all Robin had left. It drove him to be the best he could be, both as a human being and as a ruler. It made him fair and kept him sane, but it also pushed him further from comfort.

"What do you require of me?" Cyrus bowed slightly, eyes not leaving Robin's drawn face.

"Please, fetch Mumbo. I believe he can use his magic to seek out a proper maiden for me." Robin cleared his throat, and Cyrus didn't like the sound it created. It seemed almost that there was a sickness building, and wet hack seeded deep in Robin's lungs.

Cyrus bowed deeply, "As you wish."

Truth be told, Cy was rather nervous about using Mumbo. Mumbo was one of the foremost magicians of his time, but he was known for "jolly good jokes", as Mumbo called them. His pranks had earned him the nickname of Puck, as his mischief was often seen as otherworldly. He certainly did nothing to de-sway the rumors, but instead encouraged them by wearing strange clothing and dancing in the light of the full moon. Cyrus was apprehensive, predicting that Mumbo was going to pull some sort of misguided mischief on an already distraught man.

"You wished to see me, milord?" Mumbo danced gallantly into the room, taking wide steps, making sure the bells on the tips of his shoes jingled.

"Yes, Mumbo. Stop acting like a fool for half a second or do as I command."

"Which is it? Do you want me to stop acting like a fool? Or listen to you?"

"Both!"

"Well, you used 'or' and that generally means I have a choice in the matter."

Cyrus laid his large, mechanical hand on Mumbo's shoulder, "Don't push him, man."

Mumbo shrugged, "Oh, your Grace, I am sorry for any aggravation I might have caused his royal person…."

"Cut the crap, Mumbo." Robin pressed his forefinger and thumb into the inner corners of his eyes.

"Oh, someone's got a temper."

"Mumbo." Cyrus's hand tightened.

"Yes, sire, what can your humble servant do for you?"

"Use your magic to find a maiden."

Mumbo smirked, a fun joke floating behind his eyes, "As you wish." He dug into his cloak, pulling out a glinting crystal ball. One tap from his lanky finger sent colorful fumes dancing around.

Eventually the colors faded revealing a pale, exotic beauty. She had shoulder-length hair faltered in the slight breeze that waffled around, a reddish glow coming from below her off-setting the purple tint of her hair. The image shook for a moment and the girl blinked her large lavender eyes. Her skin was very pale and tinted faintly lavender.

Robin couldn't draw his eyes from her image, "Wow."

Mumbo hid a smirk behind his hands, "She is very pretty, I think."

Cyrus stepped forward and bowed again, "I will fetch her, Robin."

Mumbo rubbed his hands together, fighting the urge to laugh out loud. His plans were falling into place, "Oh! No, no! That wouldn't do! Do you want the poor girl falling in love with the strong knight who saved her?"

Cyrus bristled slightly, "I would never give her false impressions."

Robin waved him off, "I suppose not. What do you suggest?"

Mumbo pretended to think a moment, "I do believe I have a girl in mind for you, my liege." His voice dripped with sincerity.

Cyrus was immediately suspicious, but Robin didn't seem to notice, so he bit his tongue.

Continuing, Mumbo explained that a family of foreigners had recently moved into a small farming community just west of the castle and their youngest daughter was obscenely strong for her slim stature. And, he added slyly, if offered citizenship and perhaps a deed to a patch of land she could call her own, she'd probably go wherever he wanted her to.

"Well? Go and set her on her quest." Robin responded moodily. Mumbo was beginning to irritate him. "And none of your stupid tricks."

"Stupid tricks? Never." Mumbo insisted. None of his tricks were stupid.

With a hop, skip, and a bow Mumbo pranced from the Prince's presence and out of the castle. He went along on his merry way, heading west until he came upon a tall red-headed girl gardening a small patch of bright flowers. He paused near her, beaming.

"Are you the one known as Starfire?"

She nodded, a little uncertain, "I think that is how you might translate it."

"Oh, jolly good!" He did a small jig, "I have a job for you!"

She smiled at him, "I do so hope I can help."

"The Prince wishes you to go and rescue a young woman from a tower in the far East. It's a treacherous journey, but you will be rewarded: land and citizenship."

Her eyes narrowed a moment as she processed, but they re-widened after a moment, "I think I can do that."

"You'll face the dread dragon Rorek," he warned, "and you'll find her in the highest room in the tallest tower of the prison she's kept in."

"I will find a way."

"That is very well." Mumbo snapped his fingers and a puff of smoke produced a small green boy, who straightened and beamed, "My servant, Beast Boy will accompany you."

"Sweet! This is so awesome! I haven't been out in…. well, I've never been out, but you know what I mean!"

Star shook her head, "I'm afraid that I do not."

Beast Boy would not be deflated, "Booyah!"

Mumbo grinned and bowed, "I await your return." He disappeared, leaving the two heroes to ready for their journey. It took but a moment for Starfire to round up minimal supplies.

They began their journey westward with the setting sun glinting on their faces and adventure nipping at their heels. In her tower, the maiden shifted in her meditation, as if sensing her salvation.


	2. A Kiss Between Friends

Disclaimer – See the first chapter.

Warning – Stupid humor, eventual f/f romance.

Other – Very sorry about not updating this quickly. I felt that I should finish my other story before picking this up and, well, I didn't foresee the other chapter taking me a few weeks to write. School, also, sucked away my writing time. Magical.

((Beginsubliminalmessage))**RE**al people **V**ye for **E**nchanted Pr**I**ncesses, **W**ow. ((Endsubliminalmessage))

So without further ado, here's chapter two.

**EDIT – this chapter, and the previous, have been edited for betterness.**

* * *

Starfire and Beast Boy's first day of travel was marked with fine weather and good spirits. Nights and days passed without problems; Beast Boy entertained Starfire by changing into little animals, she entertained him with stories of her home. Beast Boy, for one was especially delighted with having a companion.

"Man. I love this! Just the two of us out on the road together. Just the two of us!" Her companion was a very cheery young man. He didn't seem to notice that he was a deep shade of green and seemed to think he was quite the lady's man.

"I do suppose that we are on a road." She reluctantly accepted. He was a nice boy, but she couldn't fathom ever kissing such a fellow.

He beamed happily, "Do we know where we're goin'?"

"Sir Mumbo said it was far to the east. There is a castle far, far away guarded by the dread dragon Rorek. It will take us two weeks to get there."

Beast Boy blanched, "Nobody mentioned a dragon!"

She smiled at him, "We shall deal with it when we get there."

"Well, I'll let you take the dragon. I'll kiss the princess." He liked that idea better.

"Why would you kiss her?" Star asked, quite confused.

"Because! Everybody knows that when a Princess is rescued she needs a brave knight's kiss. Duh." Beast Boy nodded sagely.

"So why can I not do the kissing you the dragon?" Star questioned.

"Because I can fly." Beast Boy morphed into his bird form, fluttering around, and returned to being human, "So there."

"But I can fly as well." Star thought of joy and levitated a few feet in the air, "I am equally qualified."

Beast Boy sniffed, "Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

"I do not have these supplies?" Star questioned, confused.

"Aw, nevermind."

They fell into silence as they continued traveling. Over hill, over dale, they hit the dusty trail. They traveled through murky swamps and sunny fields and trickling creeks and rushing rivers.

Two weeks of walking dragged on, but they finally made it to their destination. A mountainous slab of volcano reared up in front of them. As they climbed up the steep path, the smell of brimstone attacked them.

"Oh, gosh!" Beast Boy clutched his nose, "I wish you'd have warned me before lettin' one out."

"That was not me, Friend Beast Boy." Star was busy holding her own nose with one hand.

"Oh sure, blame it on the green child."

They reached the summit of the mountain. Before them was a deep pit of molten lava. In the middle of the lava, balanced on a rocky ledge, loomed the castle, its gothic spirals shooting into the sky. A rickety bridge connected the ledge to the rim of the volcano.

"Hey Star? Remember when you told me that people are like onions?"

Star nodded, "Yes. Why?"

"Well, green changelings don't have any layers. We wear our fear on our sleeves."

"You cannot be telling me you are afraid of heights."

"Not so much the height, but the fact that we'll be on a dangerously broken bridge above a bubbly cesspool of burning lava."

"We'll cross it together, one step at a time."

Beast Boy took a deep breath, "Well, actually, I'm going to fly over it. Bye!" He morphed into a hawk and easily flew across.

Star giggled uneasily. The bridge swung wildly under her first step. Perhaps Beast Boy had the right idea; Quickly, she launched into the air and flew across as well. Beast Boy was relaxing on the other side, leaning against the large wooden door. He straightened up as she rushed over.

"So where is this fire breathing pain in the neck?" Star asked cautiously, trying to calm her racing heart.

"Inside, waiting for us to rescue her!"

Star fixed him with a look that could curdle milk, "I was speaking of the dragon."

The innards of the castle were grimy, grim, and grody. Broken slabs of wall and ceiling littered the ground. Discarded armor, some with bones protruding, leaned against blackened splotches on the walls.

"Are you afraid? 'Cause it's perfectly natural to be scared. It's a natural reaction to a terrifying experience, anybody'll tell you that. You're not scared, are you?" Beast Boy started to stammer nervously, eyeing the broken remains of a skeleton.

"Please, Beast Boy, find the stairs. I am sure that we will find her at the top of a tower."

"Cool! You handle the dragon, I'll handle the stairs. I'll be the Stair Master. Them stairs won't know which way they're going." He wandered away, pushing through a few door ways. "I wish I had a stair right here, right now, I'd step all over it."

A large eye ball peered at him from the ruins. Beast Boy looked at it for a moment, not registering the fact. It blinked once, and he screamed, running in the other direction.

"DRAGON!"

It blew forth a blast of flame, chasing Beast Boy onto the outer wall of the castle. Star quickly flew to his aid, latching onto the beast's tail. It roared angrily, tossing her in the air violently. She flew through the skies, ramming the ceiling of the tallest tower.

Leaving Beast Boy to deal with the dragon, she clattered to the ground. The room was fairly bare. There was a bed resting in the center of the room, the princess's prone form upon it. There was a rug under it, and a desk beside it. A mirror hung above the desk.

But Star ignored all that. Her eyes were glued to the princess. Unbeknownst to Beast Boy and Star, the moment would-be rescuers entered the castle, the dark-haired beauty fell into a deep sleep to ensure that she didn't help the attempt. She lay on her bed, resting easily.

The light from the lava bathed her face with a gentle glow, illuminating her features. She was slim, but not too skinny, with hollow cheeks and high cheek bones. Her nose was slim, large eyes hidden by eyelids. Her lavender hair fanned out around her head, a strand stuck to her lips.

She wore a long, pale purple dress, the sleeves cutting out at each elbow and trailing down her sides. The hem traveled around her left knee and slipped down to the ankle on the right leg.

Star swallowed roughly and took an unsteady step towards the princess.

"Are… are you awake?"

There was no answer, so Star came closer. The princess didn't flinch at all from the intrusion, so Star took it as she was sleeping. Another step, another hesitant cough. Still nothing. Emboldened, Star swept through the rest of the distance, resting at the side of the bed.

"Princess, I have come to rescue you." Star tentatively put a hand on the princess's shoulder. "Please awaken." Perhaps Beast Boy was right. Perhaps she required a kiss.

Time was slipping by. Beast Boy could have been in danger. Star was running out of options, so she cautiously slipped down onto the bed, giving the sleeping girl a chaste kiss.

Her eyes slid shut, and she waited, heart thudding loudly in her ears. Outside, she could hear Beast Boy yelling with the dragon. Inside, she could hear the soft breaths coming from the sleeping girl.

She drew back, nibbling on her lower lip, "Please wake up."

The tower shuddered, and all was quiet. Beast Boy and the dragon were otherwise silently occupied. With nothing else to think about, Star gazed at the princess, willing with every fiber of her being that the princess would wake up.


	3. Valiant Rescue

Disclaimer – See the first chapter.

Warning – Stupid humor, eventual f/f romance.

Other – I was having trouble with this story. One, I forgot about it with school and my life. Two, I couldn't figure what I was doing. So I went back and **edited the first two chapters** to give myself a little wiggle room.

Hopefully this means I'll update better. I just realized just how long it was since I last updated. Oops. Cue the "Woh-woh-woh" noise.

And reviews are always appreciated, even if it's just to tell me that I'm an idiot for not updating quickly enough.

* * *

The moment of quiet passed and the girl on the bed blinked warily, "Who are you?" She glanced at Starfire, eyes wide and suspicious.

It took Star a moment to respond. Her heart was thudding loudly and her breath had caught in her throat. This girl was stunningly beautiful and as Star eyed her, she could have sworn a herd of buffalo was charging around her chest. It must have been audible for miles, she thought. The buffalo were complemented by a flock of butterflies dancing in her stomach and her toes tingling pleasantly.

"I am Starfire. Just Star." She murmured. A blush painted her cheeks a pale pink, though she didn't understand what she was embarrassed by.

"Oh." The girl got off the bed, "I'm Raven. Just Raven." Her gown pooled around her ankles and she ran a delicate hand through her hair. "I suppose you're here to rescue me?"

Star nodded, mute. Her tongue felt several sizes to large.

Raven gazed at her blankly. It had been terribly long since she had been in the company of living humans, "I suppose that is a blessing. I must admit that I expected a brave knight to rescue me, not a… girl."

"Oh, do not have the worries! I have the strength you require." Star lifted the bed frame as an example with ease.

Raven nodded, face still emotionless. Star found that odd, but made no comment. Perhaps Raven did not want to be rescued? Before speaking again, Raven went to her bookcase and tucked one well-worn book into her shirt, for safe keeping.

"Well, let's go, then." Raven glanced around, "Can you get us down from this tower?"

Star beamed harder, "Oh yes!" She quickly wrapped her arms around Raven's stomach and lower chest and lifted. Floating out the window, she headed towards what she thought was a safe place. A moment before she landed, the dragon's tail crushed it and she jerked to the side, grip on Raven shifting. She didn't realize it but she was now gripping a rather uncomfortable area on Raven, and Raven squirmed.

"I thought you took care of the dragon!"

"It is on my to-do list?" Star laughed nervously, "Beast Boy! Come on! We need to get out of here before that dragon roasts us."

A flash of green told her that Beast Boy was currently up to his pointed ears with dragon-troubles. Star found a safe place to deposit her package before running towards the dragon with green fire igniting around her hands.

Beast Boy was trying his best not to become flame-cooked bacon, but it was harder than he thought it would be. The flames would graze his foot and he'd wonder if the next blast wouldn't hit straight on. He was losing energy, and quickly, as he wove around. Star's arrival was life-saving as she started her vicious attack on the threat.

Her beams of energy seemed to have no affect on the monstrous beast. They would blast into its sides and sizzle out. Never before had Star found a creature that wasn't susceptible to her powers. She grew slightly angry and beams exploded from her eyes.

The beast threw its tail around, colliding with her smaller body and sending Star hurtling down and smashing into the stony outcroppings of the castle. She didn't move from her resting place, though a small breeze rifled through her hair.

Raven nearly groaned. She was so close to freedom, and her hero appeared dead. As a last resort, she pulled her book out and flipped through the pages. Murmuring under her breath, she opened the book and pointed the pages at the enraged dragon. A blast of black light billowed forth and wrapped tendrils around her foe. The dragon bellowed and fought, but couldn't keep himself from being sucked down into the pages.

Slamming the covers together, Raven sighed with relief. Although the book was ruined, the dragon was gone and she was released. Feelings of guilt made her search for the fallen Starfire. She found her hero still motionless.

Black fire emanated from her slim hands; Raven placed her hands onto Star's chest and closed her eyes, letting her powers do all the work. A few moments passed and Star's eyes flickered open. Star sat bolt upright, staring around wildly.

"Where is the dragon? I must stop him from roasting Beast Boy!" She gasped, panicked.

"I stopped the dragon – you and the little green thing are safe." Raven intoned.

"Oh! Well, then I should I find Friend Beast Boy and we should return to the kingdom for your wedding."

Raven narrowed her eyes, "What's this?"

"I was sent by a Prince to fetch you to be his wife." Star gazed at Raven, eyes wide. It was difficult to hide her emotions, but she really didn't want Raven to know how enraptured she was.

Unfortunately, Raven was fairly good at reading people. "Seems to me, you'd rather take me yourself."

A dark blush colored Star's cheeks, "I am to take you back to the castle where you will live happily."

Raven sniffed, "We'll see. Before we go back to wherever you're talking about, I have to get my curse lifted."

"Oh, Friend Raven, you are cursed?" Star gasped.

Before Raven could answer and explain, Beast Boy hurtled down next to them quickly morphing from hawk into boy. He was more forward than Star was.

"Dude! Whoever you are, we should totally go and get some dinner." He gave Raven what he considered a very dashing smile.

Raven scowled, "I'd rather date your friend here."

His balloon busted, Beast Boy deflated, "Lot of fun you are."

"Oh hush, Beast Boy! Do not pester her!" Star waved her hands at him, hoping this would cool his jets. Raven's comment, though, had elicited strange feelings in her heart, an almost strangled feeling, like her heart was constricting.

"It's fine, as long as he doesn't touch me. And eyes count. Don't look at me, grass stain." Raven glared at him with delicate precision.

"Yeah, whatever." Beast Boy sniffed, "Like I'd ever date a pale pinprick of a girl like you."

The air suddenly filled with a heated tension. Starfire glanced between her new friend and her companion and could nearly see the daggers they were staring at each other.

"Please, Friend Beast Boy, leave us?"

With a final huff, he turned and flew off, leaving the two girls to exit the castle on their own. Raven relaxed as soon as he was out of view.

"And you traveled with that guy? And didn't kill him?"

If Starfire wasn't mistaken, that might have been a smidgeon of humor poking through Raven's rough exterior.

"Yes, it was hard. But he is very amusing." She shrugged her shoulders, overcome with shyness again.

"When we get out of here, we'll need to travel south. There is a wizard living at the edge of a dangerous forest, and only he will be able to fix me." Raven rattled off – she'd practiced this speech in her tower for years, waiting for the day she would finally use it.

"And then you'll return and marry Prince Robin?" Star questioned, eyes averted.

"You do know that I'm supposed to marry the knight who rescues me. That's part of the deal. You have more of a claim over me that he does." Raven droned. Her voice was flat and uninterested, as if she didn't care who she married. The truth was, though, that she was more inclined to marry a pretty red-headed girl then an unknown man who sent others to do his work for him.

"I could not betray the Prince like that." It killed Starfire to deny Raven, but she had to put her duty before her desire.

Raven nodded, "Do you mind if we set out, then? I'd like to get this curse lifted before too many people get hurt."

"Is your curse dangerous?" Star began to trot along the wall, watching the ground for rough patches and missing stones.

"I guess. During the day, I'm fairly harmless, if I don't let my emotions run loose, but nighttime is a totally different story. At night…" Raven trailed off. She hadn't had a friend since she was very young, and Star was the closest she was getting. Telling Star what she turned into seemed like a sure-fire way to lose her only friend.

"At night?" Star pushed a heap of rubble out of the way.

"At night… I like to be left alone."

Unwilling to talk further, Raven fell silent, ignoring Star's comments and questions. After Starfire got the hint it took nearly ten minutes to find their way out of the decaying castle and scurry across the bridge.

Starfire eyed her new friend cautiously. If there was danger present, she couldn't sense it. Perhaps Friend Raven was exaggerating?


	4. Flaming Arrows

Disclaimer – See the first chapter.

Warning – Stupid humor, eventual f/f romance.

Other – I suppose I need to reiterate. This story is a spoof off of Shrek. Meaning that if I use lines from Shrek, it's not because I'm trying to sneak in lines on the assumption that you guys will never guess where I got them from. I use lines from Shrek because I thought it was fun. I take no credit for the story of Shrek, nor do I take credit for Teen Titans.

Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism, but please refrain from acting like an idiot. As my mom always says, "Eat your vegetables". That and "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all".

* * *

"So…" Beast Boy strolled along the dirt path, arms tucked behind his head. He had decided that ignoring Raven was the safest venue, and he was carefully avoiding trading any parts of speech with her. Self-preservation meant more to him than hitting on a princess. 

Starfire walked directly behind him, greatly enjoying the fresh air, "So?"

"Why can't we just go home?" The green changeling complained. "I mean, we got the dame, didn't we?"

Starfire glanced at Raven, who was busy examining her fingernails, "It is none of your concern."

"I don't feel safe traveling with her," he continued, "I mean, we don't know anything about her."

"She is our friend. Is that not enough?" Starfire countered. Raven fought the blush that was threatening to rise on her cheeks. Nobody had ever stood up for her and she had to admit, it felt fairly nice.

"No! How do you know she won't run off or something?"

Raven had heard enough, "Look, if you don't want to travel with me, don't. You don't need to hang around."

Starfire sighed – she'd hoped that the two of them would simmer down and become friends, but it was rapidly becoming apparent that they would rather fight than make nice.

"She speaks the truth, Friend Beast Boy. Why do you not simply just fly to Prince Robin and tell him of our travels?"

Raven remained silent, knowing that if she tried to agree, it would only make Beast Boy want to stay and protect Starfire. There should be no danger, Raven assured herself, as long as she locked herself up at night.

"What, and leave you here with her? Alone? You think I'm crazy?" He demanded loudly.

"No, I am perfectly able to protect myself, Beast Boy!" Star shot back. She was not some ditzy damsel who depended on a strong man to save her from danger.

Beast Boy considered his options. Starfire could take care of herself, he knew that, and he would be doing his job if he reported back and let the prince know what was happening. He just hated to think of what might happen if he left Star alone with the darker girl.

"I don't know."

"Please, Beast Boy, I will be fine." Star replied gently. She smiled at him, hoping to give him some reassurance.

"Well, fine. But I'll be back before too long." He eyed Raven a moment before turning to leave, "Don't you dare hurt her."

Raven bristled as Beast Boy morphed into a hawk and took flight. He was off in the opposite direction before she could yell her response.

"I trust you, Friend Raven." Starfire murmured. "Please do not think badly of him. He just wishes for my safety."

"Yeah, well…" Raven uncurled her fists. At some point during the conversation she must have balled them up, she realized. She took a calming breath, and another. It was important that she didn't let her rage get the best of her.

"Come along, then. We should continue on. The moon will be bright tonight and we can make good progress." Starfire smiled at Raven, unaware of the icy terror that had just attacked Raven's heart.

"I can't… Not at night. I need to sleep… Actually, we should set up camp now."

Confused, Starfire tilted her head, "Why? In order to return home quickly, we must travel through the night."

Raven's terror turned to panic. Starfire couldn't be allowed to see her at night. At the rate this conversation was going, Star wasn't going to give in and let them rest. There had to be something she could do to change the other girl's mind.

"Please?"

"I do not understand." Star sighed, reluctant to give in. Was Raven afraid of the dark?

Raven's eyes darted around as she desperately searched for a way to unglue Star's resolve. As a last ditch attempt, Raven beckoned Star to come closer.

"It's really embarrassing to say this…" Raven whispered, pretending to have a good reason why they couldn't travel at night. In reality, she was going to kiss Star and hope that it would be enough to make Star forget her travel plans.

"You are afraid of the dark?" Star asked innocently.

Thankful for a venue of escape, Raven let her head drop. Although, her traitorous mind laughed, that kiss wouldn't have been too horrible.

"Yes. That's exactly it. I'm afraid of the dark."

Star smiled, "That is nothing to be ashamed of! I am afraid of the Gfohoof."

"The… the what?"

"The Gfohoof. It is a large pack animal from my country. Perhaps you might call it a bull?"

"You use bulls as pack animals?" Raven cried, justly surprised. She had heard of horses and donkeys, but bulls? That seemed extremely dangerous.

"Only the calm ones. Our bull trainers are prized highly, as there are few of them still living." Star nodded sagely. Her cousin had been training to be a bull trainer when he had been skewered by a horn. It was a dangerous business, but a popular one. A professional bull trainer could ask large amounts of money in trade for his service.

"Sure." Raven decided not to question further. "So can I set up my sleeping area?"

Starfire nodded, "And I will collect firewood."

As Star hunted for dry and burnable wood, Raven began setting up a small, confined area, using her magic to pull rocks together. When she was finished, there was a small opening for her to enter through, but no other breaks in the stone. She paused a moment, thinking of Star, and constructed a wall next to her tomb-like structure, and a sloping roof. Digging through Star's packs produced a rolled up sleeping pallet, which Raven set up quickly.

The trees around them were lush and green, and Raven reveled in her freedom. She had been cooped up in that tower for much too long and was greatly enjoying her venture into nature. Small animals ran around the outskirts of their camp, birds twittered, and Raven could detect the faintest scent of pine needles.

Starfire returned with arms loaded with twigs and sticks. Piling them up near the makeshift tent, she went out once more, this time returning with a fair amount of smaller stones. She set them in a circle, piling her wooden bounty in the center. To light the fire, she called upon her lime green light, pooling it at the tip of one finger. As soon as she touched the burnable material, the logs caught flame and began to crackle merrily.

"Do we have anything to eat?" Raven questioned; her stomach rumbled in agreement.

"I believe there are a few leftovers in my bag. We will have to collect supplies soon, though." Star murmured. She was eyeing the stones that Raven had constructed.

"Don't worry about that. It's the only way I feel safe at night." Raven moved quickly into Star's field of vision, "So how about that food?"

"Oh, just a moment, then." Star moved to her new task, successfully redirected.

Raven nearly sighed with relief. She sat on the ground near the fire, staring up at the impossibly blue sky.

"The sky looks so different from here." Her voice was low, but she knew Star could hear her. "I mean, really blue and pretty. Up in that tower, I thought it was the ugliest thing. It was the only thing I saw really. That and the rest of the castle, and the dragon. But from here…"

Star smiled, "I, too, have a great love for the sky. It is always there for me."

Raven choked back a small laugh, "It sure isn't going anywhere, that's for sure."

Their chatter continued as Star rounded up a bit of dinner. Raven ate hers quickly, noticing that the sun was setting. She apologized for not helping with the clean up before scrambling into her rocky hut and filling in the opening.

Starfire wrote it off as something to ask about later and finished eating. She hung her packs from a tree branch and climbed into her pallet, wondering idly how it would feel to have Raven sleeping next to her without the stone wall between them.

It was a foolish thought, one that she quickly dismissed. After all, Raven was to be Robin's, not hers. Thoughts like that would only lead to trouble.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Raven awoke first in the morning, destroying her rocky tomb with a gentle flick of her wrist. She yawned and stretched before going through her morning aerobics – merely gentle static stretching to prep for the coming day. Casually she glanced over at her slumbering companion and allowed a small smile to flicker across her lips.

"You shouldn't be so stubborn." Raven murmurs softly. But she knew that Starfire would have to be courted gently; any quicker than a turtle's pace would startle the girl and make her withdraw.

She had thought about it fairly hard overnight and came to the decision that she wouldn't marry this stuck-up prince fellow. It just didn't seem right. And Raven had until their return to the kingdom to convince Starfire to claim her. Easier said than done, she realized.

Starfire sighed softly as she sat up, rubbing her eyes. She had slept quite well and was glad to see Raven already moving about. Her dreams from the previous night brought a dark blush to her cheeks, which she hoped Raven wouldn't notice. Never before had she dreamt of such closeness.

"Star, why are you blushing?" Raven asked slyly.

"I thought… I saw a… a frog!" Star tried to lie.

Raven raised her eyebrows, but let the issue pass.

"When will you be ready to continue traveling?"

Star began packing up her sleeping mat, "Soon."

Raven approached, placing one hand on top of Star's, "Allow me to help you?"

Star's blush returned as memories of her dream resurfaced, "Yes?"

When Star didn't retract her hand, Raven moved closer still and finished packing up their campsite. Starfire was having trouble thinking straight – her mind was elsewhere. Raven had to shake her gently to snap her out of her thoughts.

"HALT YE VILLAIN!"

Raven's head snapped up. A burning arrow hit the ground near their feet and Starfire jumped. Out from the trees swung a thin man dressed completely in green. His entrance was complemented with the arrival of a band of men of similar garb.

"Who are you?" Starfire yelled back at the leader, unsure of why Raven and she were getting attacked.

"Me? Me? I am a wandering hero, looking to save pretty damsels, such as yourself, from monsters, such as your captor."

Starfire glanced at Raven. What was this guy talking about? Raven shook her head, just as confused.

"I do not understand, sir. Raven is no monster."

The male shook his head, "Nay, my eyes do not lie! She obviously is holding you against your will. Why else would a pretty young woman hang around a displeasing hag?"

"She is no hag! She is my friend and beautiful!" Star argued.

"QUIET! Men, FIRE!"

His group of men launched a volley of arrows through the air. Raven's dark powers diverted most of the arrows and she dove to avoid the rest. Star watched in horror as one of the arrows came dangerously close to embedding itself in Raven's arm.

"Stop!" Star cried, throwing a few of her green bolts of lightning. The men leapt back, not expecting the damsel to strike back. They changed their target, sending a wave of arrows at Star, who blasted as many as she could with her own power.

This time it was Raven's turn to watch in horror as one of the arrows found its mark in Star's arm. Star bit her lower lip, trying to stifle her scream. Raven's anger grew past the point of her control. Another set of eyes slit open under her first pair, and black tentacles lashed out from her body, striking anything moving in a one hundred foot radius.

If the tentacles weren't deterrent enough, the sight of four glowing red eyes and a very angry woman were enough to send the would-be heroes running.

"You haven't heard the last of us!"

Raven roared. The sound was terrifying on its own – it seemed like the combination of her voice and several other people's all mixed together.

"Raven…" Star moaned, clutching her arm.

Moving quickly, Raven was at Star's side, examining the entry point of the barbed tip. The arrow had not penetrated deeply and Raven knew she'd have to get it out.

"This is going to sting a little." She warned before gripping the arrow firmly and ripping backwards. She was rewarded by the arrow tearing free and the sound of Star's sobs. Using her powers once again Raven eased the bleeding wound shut, making sure to reattach any severed veins and arteries and completely sear out any disease.

Star had fainted somewhere along the line and Raven cradled Star to her chest, breathing heavily. She couldn't allow Star to get hurt like this again. Although Star hadn't accepted her affection, Star would have to accept her protection.


	5. Curse Breaking

Disclaimer – See the first chapter.

Warning – Stupid humor, eventual f/f romance.

Other – My note from the previous chapter was directed at an idiot who tried to flame me for using Shrek as a story premise. I just wanted to make sure nobody else made the same mistake. But life is good now.

And I thought the idea to use Malchior was great, so I'm usin' it. And I know Rorek wasn't created by Malchior, and that Rorek was the wizard, and Malchior the dragon, or I might just be confusing myself again, but for the sake of my story's life, please ignore differences from the canon universe.

Another comment -- I thought I'd take a poll. I have two endings in mind right now, but I'm leaning towards the sadder one. But it's not just my opinion that matters. What would you rather see, a happier ending or the sadder one?

* * *

When Star awoke, the pain had long since fled her arm. She found herself being clutched tightly to someone's chest, though she couldn't for the life of her see who. There was very little ambient light, which notified her that it was, in fact, later on in the evening hours. The embrace wasn't frightening, and Star felt that she was in no danger, so instead of wrestling herself free, she snuggled closer. 

"Star…" The voice came from her captor, and she instantly recognized it as Raven's. There was a hint of panic lacing Raven's voice, though Starfire didn't know why.

"Yes, Raven?"

"You're awake?" The panic grew.

"Yes. Thank you for helping me."

Raven broke her grasp, turning away; she'd never been so glad that it was the dead of night.

"Yeah." Raven closed her eyes, hoping Star wouldn't try to see her face.

"Why do you turn from me?" Star questioned, grabbing Raven's wrist gently. "Does this have to do with your curse?"

"Yes, and I'd prefer if you didn't see." Raven whispered.

"Is it so horrible?"

"Yes."

Starfire loosened her grip, "Please, Friend Raven, allow me to see your face."

"No." Raven limited herself to one word answers. The second she let this turn into a debate, she knew she'd lose.

"Please…"

"No…"

"Do you wish to hurt my feelings?"

"I don't see how that's relevant." Raven let her defenses down for a moment – Star jerked Raven's wrist, turning Raven around.

"You have… four eyes…" Star murmured, marveling. It wasn't in the least bit scary for her. She had an overwhelming sense of curiosity, so rather than be frightened, she merely wanted to learn more.

"I know." Raven tried to turn back away but Star wouldn't let her.

"And they glow red." Star reached forward, brushing her fingertips on the side of Raven's face.

"I know."

"And this is the curse?"

"Part of it." Raven answered, voice returning to its original monotone. "The other part is I'm very prone to anger and my emotions are dangerous. If I feel too much, my powers erupt."

Star sighed, "We must find the cure. Feeling is a most wondrous… feeling."

"I know." Raven rolled her many eyes.

"Sit back down." Star pat the ground next to her, "I was much enjoying your company."

"So you're okay? With my curse?"

"Why would I not?" Star smiled, though she knew Raven couldn't see her face clearly enough to tell.

Grumbling slightly, Raven retook her seat. Star leaned back against Raven's chest, letting her eyes slide shut. Cautiously, Raven tucked her hand around Star's stomach, holding Star securely in place.

"Good night."

Star was already half asleep and only managed a small unintelligible babble. It felt like only a few minutes before her eyes opened again, but the sun was already out in the sky. Raven was rubbing small circles on her arms and at first Starfire didn't move. It was very comfortable, how she was.

But then reality set in and she pulled away. Getting too used to close contact with someone else's bride-to-be was dangerous business.

"Good morning, Friend Raven." She smiled nervously.

Raven tilted her head in greeting, "Are we ready to start traveling again? We should hit the village a few hours after midday."

"Why yes! And hopefully we shall not run into those heroes again." Star giggled.

"Thanks for that. I mean, you didn't have to lie for me." Raven let her eyes drop to the ground.

"For what?"

"Telling them I wasn't a hag. That I'm…" She trailed off. This was an old self-confidence issue that had never been resolved. She'd never had another person actively work for her attention, nor had she experienced someone call her beautiful, so she had come to think of herself as sub-par in the looks department.

"Beautiful? But it is true. I would never lie." Star smiled innocently.

Raven cleared her throat, unused to receiving compliments, "Can we just go now?"

Star nodded and they headed through the woods, keeping a wary eye out for idiots dressed in green. Their travel was undisturbed, however, and they made excellent time. The first plumes of smoke signifying a village came into view shortly after their lunch-break.

Upon entrance they were met by a tall man with jet-black hair that blew about even though there was no breeze.

"So you have destroyed my dragon."

Raven stared at him, "Who are you?"

"Malchior, user of the dark arts." He cocked an eyebrow at her, "Your brother called upon me to safeguard you in your tower. I could only help you when my dragon was slain or reimprisoned, which I assume he has been."

"Yes, locked in a tomb of paper." Raven had stored the book in one of Star's packs, and cast a glance in the pack's general direction.

"I will take the book off your hands in return for giving you the information you need to break the curse." Malchior walked confidently towards Raven, hands out-stretched.

Starfire watched, quite interested in the exchange. Her own desire to break Raven's curse was still growing. Once Malchior had the book, he placed his hands on Raven's shoulders, staring her deeply in the eyes.

"The key to breaking the curse is the free admission of love. From another freely unto you and from you freely onto another."

Raven's eyes opened slightly wider, "What kind of curse breaker is that?"

"The kind someone thought you'd never be able to use." Malchior shrugged, "Thank you for the book, but now I must return to the village. You are welcome to stay the night with one of the people here, but I don't recommend staying past early morning. From what I hear, you have quite the journey ahead of you."

Raven was left slack jawed. She had expected something slightly more… magical. But something so stupid… and so hard to crack. Starfire was obviously going to drag her to Robin and make them express their undying love, but that surely wouldn't solve anything.

"Raven? Should we… head to the kingdom now? The sooner we get back, the sooner the curse is broken…" Starfire murmured.

"I don't want to." Raven turned her back on the red-head, arms crossed stubbornly. Seeing that prince wouldn't solve her problems. It would probably give her more problems, namely being put in jail because she wouldn't marry him.

Starfire sighed loudly, "Please, dear Raven, I wish for us to return."

"What was that?"

"I asked, Friend Raven, for us to return."

"You didn't say Friend." Raven accused.

"What does it matter?" Star whined quietly; she really wanted to just get this over with. The sooner she was away from temptation, the better.

"We're staying here for the night, okay?" Raven argued back.

"If you insist." Star's shoulders slumped forward in defeat.

They wandered into the village and were immediately taken under an elderly woman's wing. The woman ushered them into her home and fed them a lovely mixture of local cuisine, and gave them a room to share overnight.

"Well, the people here are very kind." Raven commented as she ran her hand over the sleeping mat that was spread on the ground. It was barely wide enough for the two of them, but looked comfortable enough.

"Will you promise that we will go back right away in the morning?" Starfire stood near the door, trying to put enough distance between herself and Raven.

"If I must." Raven sniffed, "I'd rather just stay here with you. My offer still stands, you know."

Blushing, Star shook her head, "I am afraid I do not know what you mean."

"Marriage. I'd rather marry you than him." Raven pat the bedspread, "Come on."

"Do you promise not to touch me?"

Raven sighed disdainfully, "So many rules now."

Starfire waited, expecting a promise. When she didn't receive one, she warily walked to the bed, "I am most serious, Raven."

Raven merely raised a single eyebrow, "Get in, Star. No use putting off the inevitable."

With a final distrusting gaze, Star slid onto the mat, flipping over so Raven had to stare at her back. To Raven it was a sign that Star wasn't as against her attention as she let on. Raven waited until Star's breath relaxed and fell into a steady rhythm before tucking her legs behind Star's and casting an arm over Star's side. She nuzzled her nose into Star's mass of hair and settled in for the night.

Raven greatly enjoyed the proximity. She'd been locked in the tower alone for so long, and just before her imprisonment, nobody would go near her for fear of the curse. Nobody except her mother had ever allowed her to cuddle in bed and even in Star was unconscious, it still was an ego-boost that Star didn't push her away.

Her final thought before sliding into the land of dreams was a small humorous one towards what Star would think upon waking the next morning.


	6. Acceptance

Disclaimer – See the first chapter.

Warning – Stupid humor, eventual f/f romance.

Other – Ah, fluff alert in this chapter. Other than that, no worries, eh, cap'n? Oh, and I've discovered what the ending of the story shall be.

* * *

Raven was glad that she woke first. It gave her a chance to start putting her plan into action. If all went well, Star wouldn't think twice about not bringing Raven back to the prince.

"Star?" She asked, mouth very close to Star's ear. She received no answer and figured it was safe to continue. Moving one leg over Star's waist, Raven straddled her victim, leaning in close. She placed small kisses along the side of Star's face, waiting for the other girl to wake up.

"Raven…" Star's eyes didn't open, but her body squiggled.

Raven kissed the tip of Star's nose, "Yes, Star?"

"Please…"

Raven took that as an open invitation, placing her mouth directly on Star's. She waited patiently; Star would wake up soon. It took less than a minute – Star's eyes flickered open. She tried to sit up, only to find Raven had her pinned to the mat. Her struggle lasted all of ten seconds.

Raven smiled into the kiss. This was what she was hoping for. She drew back and waited for Star to speak.

"What did you do?" Star sounded horrified. She tried to shove Raven off.

"Gave you what you wanted." Raven took a gamble, "At least, that's what you said last night."

Star blushed profusely… She had no idea she spoke in her sleep. "I cannot…"

"You can! Think selfishly a minute!" Raven argued.

Star shook her head, "I cannot!"

"Then think of me!" Raven stared longingly down at her captive friend, "Do you really think I want to marry the prince?"

Star's face trembled. She truly hadn't thought of that. "You do not wish to marry him?"

"No." Raven stated without a hint of hesitance. "What I want is for you to kiss me."

Star gulped softly. Nobody had ever treated her like this, and she had to admit, she kind of liked someone taking charge. There was a moment of tense silence before Star gave in, leaning up to kiss Raven.

They were interrupted by their host knocking at their door. Raven sighed – she'd pick this up later. She swung off of Star, heading to open the door. The woman held a large tray of breakfast items and Raven monotonously gave her thanks.

Star had already changed her clothing, hoping that Raven wouldn't see her unclothed. Now that she was awake, her previous qualms had taken hold again.

"Raven, we must return to the kingdom. It is my duty. From there you may turn down the prince if you wish, but I must bring you in." Starfire regretfully informed her charge.

"Did that mean nothing to you?" Raven demanded, temper flaring. It wasn't enough to awaken her curse, but it was enough to be annoying.

"No, but I cannot escape my job." She replied sadly. "I would give anything to stay, but I cannot. What would I do if Prince Robin came seeking me? Or Friend Beast Boy?"

"Hide!" Raven didn't understand where Star's sense of duty came from.

"I cannot spend my life in hiding, dear Raven."

"Why not?" She hit her fists into the bed, frustrated.

"That is no way to live." Star murmured. "So please, do not tempt me further."

Raven growled angrily and threw the breakfast tray down. She seized her pack and stormed from the room, "I'll meet you outside."

Starfire felt terrible, but there was little she could do. She ate a small breakfast before grabbing the remaining pack and finding Raven outside. Head hung with shame, Star set off, knowing Raven would follow her.

"I'm sorry…" Star murmured loudly enough that Raven could hear her.

"Yeah, so am I." Raven's voice had lost any luster it once contained, and every word she spoke was deadpanned and flat.

"May we make a deal?"

"No."

"I still wish for us to return to the castle but if you wish to cuddle along the way, I will not stop you." Star hoped Raven would take her up on the offer, "And if you refuse Prince Robin, I will gladly take you into my home."

Raven sighed, "Starfire, if I turn him down, he'll throw me into jail."

"I will explain to him what has happened."

"And get yourself thrown in, too?"

"What if we told him that it was the curse and since I used my kiss to awaken you, it is with me you must stay?" Star reasoned.

"He'd probably still imprison us."

Starfire fell silent, defeated. This wasn't turning out like she had hoped. Raven walked behind her, at least five paces back. Star felt the morning sunshine was taunting her – it was too cheerful for her mood.

Suddenly Raven jumped forward, shoving Star to the ground. Four arrows whizzed into the spot Star had just been standing in. Raven groaned – not these fools again.

"Ahah! We have caught you unawares!" The men stood in a semi-circle around their prey. Each of them was large and muscular and each held a bow in one hand, but no arrow on queue. They looked formidable enough.

Raven growled; she was already riled up from arguing with Star, and this was just icing on the cake. She aimed her open palm at the leader of the pack of fools, unleashing an unruly blast of black waves. It smashed into him, sending him barreling back through several trees. He landed and didn't move.

Star scrambled back to her feet, "What did you do?"

Raven stumbled, hand dropping, "I don't… I didn't…"

The rest of the green men had fled, yelling, into the woods. Star ran for the fallen idiot, laying her fingers on the side of his neck. While Star made sure the man was still alive, Raven stood stock still in her spot. She had let her guard down and something horrible had almost happened to Star.

She had promised to never let anything happen to Star and she nearly broke that. It was too close for comfort.

"Star… are you okay?" Raven hung her head and wandered over.

"I am fine. This man is, too, thank you for asking." Star snapped. It was one thing to be stubborn and thin tempered, but to so viciously attack someone who wasn't even a threat…

"I'm sorry. Is that what you want to hear? I shouldn't have lashed out at him." Raven riposted.

"No."

"Then what do you want from me?" Raven cried, frustration returning.

"I want for you to relax." Star turned to her, grabbing Raven's hand, "I want for us to be okay."

"I can try." Raven visibly calmed, her shoulders drooping and her body un-tensing.

Star smiled softly, "Good. And because the man will live, we can continue on our way."

Raven nodded, "I guess you're right."

Wishing to cheer her companion up, Star leaned in, bestowing a small peck on one of Raven's cheeks. It worked; Raven brightened up considerably. They walked closely now, nearly touching, and often Star would touch Raven's shoulder, arm, or back, just to remind Raven of her presence.

Just before the sun set a large green bird hurtled into their camp. Beast Boy chirped at them loudly before regaining his human-like form. Raven groaned while Star cheered happily.

"Hey ladies, didja miss me?" He smirked at them with every ounce of charm he possessed.

"No."

"Yes!"

Both women answered at exactly the same moment, causing Raven to roll her eyes and Starfire to giggle madly. Beast Boy sighed, feigning disappointment, but regained his happy-go-lucky attitude.

"The Prince sends his regards to Raven and hopes to see you soon. He has the wedding planned, as it is." Beast Boy chortled, "You should see the awful dress he has planned for you, Rae."

Raven almost snapped at him, almost yelled that he had no right to nickname her, but Star gripped her arm, silencing any complaints.

"I do not think dear Raven will be marrying the Prince." Star murmured.

Beast Boy cocked his head, "That's odd, 'cause that's what Master Mumbo was laughing about before I left."

Raven turned away. She didn't like being toyed with. "So your Master has sent some vile magic to play with my emotions?"

"No!" Beast Boy empathically replied, "I know when he's using his magic, and it didn't feel like he was doing anything to you, other than sending Starfire to rescue you."

Star snapped her fingers, "He must have known I would have the feelings for Raven!"

"The what?" Beast Boy's jaw dropped.

"The feelings." Starfire repeated for him, unsure if he had misheard her or not.

"You mean… You and the goth-princess there…" He fell to his knees laughing.

"Do not laugh at me, Friend Beast Boy!" She yelled, though she smiled. She knew was merely joking.

"Shut it, grass stain." Raven hissed, pride hurting.

His lips zipped shut automatically and he swallowed roughly, "I was just kiddin', you know."

"I know, Friend Beast Boy, but Raven is not one for your jokes. I would greatly appreciate your lack of them until she gets used to you." Starfire warned softly. She cared deeply for both her friends, and she would prefer they both stayed in one piece.

"So what are you guys gonna do?" Beast Boy questioned. He didn't see a safe way out of the situation.

"I'm just going to tell the Prince no." Raven stated. "And your Mumbo can back me up."

Beast Boy shook his head, "Master gets into enough trouble as it is. He wouldn't seek more."

"I had thought that perhaps dear Raven could explain that the curse she was under requires her to stay with the one who awoke her from her tower."

Beast Boy nodded slowly, "I like that. And I can vouch for that one."

"Great!" Star giddily floated through the air, "Then it is settled!"

Back at the castle, Prince Robin had a bad feeling about the coming days.


	7. Jinxed

Disclaimer – See the first chapter.

Warning – Stupid humor, eventual f/f romance.

Other – Unfortunately, I wasn't able to finish this before my trip. So here it is, for all it took a while.

* * *

"That's the castle?" Raven questioned dubiously. It didn't look like much; bland stones surrounded by dirt. The only remarkable feature was that is was gigantic.

Beast Boy chuckled, "I think Prince Robin is trying to compensate for something, if you catch my drift."

He unsuccessfully tried to prod Raven into winking with him. All he got in the end was a silencing glare.

"So…" Starfire murmured, "Shall we go in?"

"Yeah," Raven began walking forward only to realize she was lacking companions, "Are you coming?"

Starfire sighed softly. There was the chance that Robin would imprison all three of them for traitorous activities and she had hoped to avoid that for as long as possible. Beast Boy hadn't moved due to the same thought process; he had a vague idea of what prison would be like – he wasn't fond of the jumpsuits.

"Coming…" Star murmured, edging forward.

Raven tapped her foot on the ground, eyebrows raised, "Any day now."

Unbeknownst to them, a shadowy figure loomed in a window, watching their every movement. It seemed ominous, as no light fell upon it, but its teeth glinted in the sunlight leaking through the window and it cackled. As he stepped away from the window, the bells on his shoes jangled, and Mumbo danced with mirth. It was all happening too perfectly.

He skipped down to the throne room, trying his hardest to pull off an innocent smile. Fortunately, Robin was too distracted to notice Mumbo, let alone the grin. He was leaning on one fist, brooding. His other hand was tightly gripping the armrest of his chair so hard his knuckles were white.

"Oooh, my liege!" Mumbo snickered, drawing out the vowels. "The Princess has arrived! And my little green fellow and your 'knight' as well."

"Send them in…" He murmured, not truly paying attention. His mind was occupied at the moment by the sense of foreboding he had been suffering through. There was a knot in his stomach and nothing he did could loosen its grip.

As he waited, he glanced out his large stained glass windows. The sun was going down so he wanted to get this over with. Sooner, he thought, rather than later. His prayers were answered as Mumbo ushered his guests inside. Cyborg was right behind them, eyes narrowed. Cy wanted to make sure nothing too fishy happened. It was, after all, his duty to protect the prince.

"Princess Raven, please step forward." Robin commanded. He tried not to act too intimidating since he didn't know how she'd react. She took a small step forward, not bothering to hide the fact that she wasn't pleased with the situation. "Are you ready for our wedding ceremony?"

Raven's eyes widened slightly; she had thought he'd want to gather people for it, not just spring it on her. It was then that she noticed a priestly looking man waiting patiently behind Robin's throne.

"Well…" She trailed off.

"Yes?" He supplied, getting to his feet. The priest stepped forward, opening his book.

Raven refused to go forward any further and her eyes darted around, looking for an escape. What she found instead, though, was that sun had just set. She smirked for a moment before walking calmly to Robin's side. Starfire bristled quietly – this wasn't part of the plan.

"Please cut to the important stuff," Robin requested. He stood a little straighter.

"Oh, well… if you insist… Do you Prince Robin take Princess Raven to be your lawful wedded wife, to care for and love til death do you part?"

"Yes."

Raven smirked. Her second set of eyes had just begun to open.

"And do you Pri---" The priest stopped abruptly, eyes wide. He took a shaky step backwards.

Robin stared at him as if another head had sprouted next to the priest's neck, "Why aren't you finishing?"

"She… she…" He sputtered.

Robin grabbed the front of the other man's robes tightly, "Finish it now!"

"Look!"

Robin turned to view his bride and fell backwards. She had sprouted her tentacles of black ooze and all four eyes were alight.

Starfire glanced between the royal pair, slightly worried. She was prepared to step in at any moment, in case Raven lost control. But Raven seemed to know what she was doing, so Star held tightly to Beast Boy, both to keep him back and to keep herself standing up.

"I can't marry you," Raven stated menacingly. "This curse demands true love."

Robin gulped like a fish out of water. He nodded, face nearly white. "What are you?"

"Cursed to be a half demon."

"Oh." Robin was shaking in his boots; he'd never seen anything like this before. "That makes perfect sense?"

"Good." Raven stated, "Since Starfire was the one to awaken me from my slumber, she is also the only one I am allowed to marry."

Robin regained his composure as best he could, "Then… go… Don't come back…"

"Does Star still get the land you promised her?" Mumbo cackled.

Robin glared at his jester, angry beyond words. All he could manage was a nod. Cyborg stepped forward, presenting Starfire with a sheaf of parchment. She clutched it tightly.

"Thank you, Prince Robin." She curtseyed politely, "May we leave?"

He nodded, waving his hand at them. That was a complete disaster. As soon as they were out of the room, he shook a finger at Mumbo.

"You knew that would happen!"

Mumbo tried to look innocent, "I did?"

"That was catastrophic! You knew she was a cursed girl! You knew sending Starfire would evoke a reaction like that!" Robin accused, his self-righteous nature flaring to life. "You will find me a suitable bride this instant! And no funny business! If you screw with me this time, I'll have you beheaded."

Mumbo sighed, pretending to admit defeat. The threat of beheading was almost comical, as the kingdom hadn't performed that service in many years. Most criminals were sentenced to life in jail. "As you wish, your Highness."

He found his magic tool somewhere in his cloak and dusted his fingers over the top of the orb. His crystal ball whirled to life. A young maiden with flowing pink locks appeared. She, too, was locked in a castle somewhere, guarded by a mythological beast.

Robin eyed her suspiciously, "No curse?"

"No curse." Mumbo promised.

"Fine. I will choose my knight this time, so you can't mess with me again." Robin summoned Cyborg forth, "Cyborg, you are to sally forth and fetch this girl for me. I trust you to avoid anything vaguely resembling the chain of events like today."

Cyborg tried his hardest not to stare at the pink haired beauty, "Yes, sire. What's her name?"

Mumbo smiled mystically; he knew Robin was going to pick Cyborg for this quest. Who else but his trusted second-hand man? Sometimes people were too predictable. Mumbo had purposely chosen a maiden that was likely to fall for Cy. "Her name is Jinx."

"Jinx." Cyborg repeated. He bowed deeply, "Your will shall be done."

Robin nodded, "Good. Get going, then. Find the girl."

Mumbo danced off – palace life was so entertaining. And besides – he hadn't lied this time. The girl wasn't cursed. She just magical powers.

Starfire clutched her deed and went off to her promised plot of land, dragging an almost reluctant curse-ridden Raven behind her. Beast Boy, for lack of a better thing to do, followed close behind. The land wasn't astounding, but Star was just glad to own something of her own. It could have been on swamp land and she wouldn't have minded. Luckily, though, it was fairly decent and farmable.

The moon had just begun to peek through the thick clouds and Beast Boy transformed into an owl. He was going to scout through the surrounding area and report back. Although they were in safer lands, it paid to be aware.

Raven glanced around, thoroughly unimpressed, "He should have chosen a better plot of land for you."

Star smiled, spinning around. "Perhaps, but it will do. It is the first and only land I have ever had, and I love it."

Raven conceded her argument; it was pointless to try and push Star to want more. Star would what she had, no matter what it was she was having. Robin could have given her a five-by-five piece of the garbage dump and Star would be prancing around overjoyed.

"I guess we should get a shelter put together," Raven sighed. It seemed like a lot of hard work. Her tentacles lashed anxiously around her. "I mean, he didn't bother giving you anything to work with."

Star shrugged, "We will make it into something."

Raven stared at Starfire for a moment, judging how serious Star was. "If you say so…"

Star smiled happily, "I do."

"Hey Star…" Raven took a step in Star's direction.

Star paused in her joyous whirling, "Yes, Raven?"

"I… I luh…"

"Who's up for grub? I'm makin' waffles!" Beast Boy pounced down onto the turf, transforming back to his boy-form.

Star was instantly distracted, "Oo! What are waffles?"

Beast Boy grinned madly, "They're like bread, only better."

"So it is a specialty of this kingdom?"

Raven kicked the ground, frustrated. Here she was trying to break her curse and Beast Boy wanted waffles. It was hard enough to say those three little words, not because she thought Star wouldn't return them, but because she was worried it wouldn't be enough. What if what she felt wasn't enough? What if her love wasn't true?

Eventually Beast Boy gave up on making waffles. He had no supplies and no cooking utensils. Upset, he decided to just call it a day and catch some z's. Raven had no problem with that turn of events, though Starfire was disappointed that there were no waffles.

"Starfire." Raven tried again.

"Raven." Star returned, completely oblivious.

"I wanted to try something."

"What?"

"Breaking my curse." Raven fiddled with her hands nervously. This could be her one chance at being free of the demonic side of her powers.

"Oh!" Star beamed, "I love you Raven!"

Raven nearly fell over. It was so easy for the other girl; emotions were nothing to her. Star probably collected them like Beast Boy collected lice, ticks, and mosquito bites. It was a little harder for Raven, though, "I… I…"

"Come! It is not hard. I. Love. You."

"I luh-love you." Raven finally uttered out. She was immediately filled with strange warmth, emanating from the soles of her feet. It washed over her and she floated several feet into the sky, glowing brilliantly.

Star watched with growing fascination. This must be the end of the curse – which meant her love for Raven was true and that Raven loved her back. For her this was only petty confirmation for something she already knew to be true.

When Raven settled back on the ground, her second set of eyes had disappeared and the tentacles had receded. She groaned as her body gently hit the ground, where she lay limply for a moment. Her mind was abuzz. Suddenly there was more space for her other emotions. She felt a smile lighting across her face.

Star was at her side in a millisecond, murmuring concerned statements into Raven's ear. Raven turned to her and pressed a kiss on Star, full of longing. She finally felt free.

Beast Boy sat up, grumbling, "Will you two keep it down? I'm trying to sleep."

Star broke away, giggling, "Sorry!"

Raven tested a small laugh and found it irritating. So maybe she wouldn't feel everything all at once. And laughing was a definite no until she had some time to practice it. But her curse was broken and she had a home, and friends. It felt like nothing could go wrong, at least for them. She could care less about what happened to everyone else. And for a long time, nothing did. At least for them.

It was a few weeks later when Robin's angry holler could be heard throughout the kingdom. It seemed Mumbo would always be up to his sneaky tricks.


End file.
